A Learning Experience
by Jaheira1000
Summary: The Breakers, Demo Boys and Barthez Battalion are all living together. After clubbing one evening one of them goes missing, and even after he is found there is trouble. MiguelKai. Yaoi. Rated for safety. Rating may change later. Ch5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Stress

Jaheira1000: Hey my people! I'm back with yet another fic…

Kai: Even though you have others to update.

Jaheira1000:-Punches Kai- ANYWAY, this is a small fic dedicated to **Elemental Gypsy** who got me into this pairing in the first place.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Get it? Got it? Good!

**A Learning Experience:**

**CHAPTER ONE: STRESS**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kai Hiwitari was seriously stressing. It was two years after BEGA, and the beybladers who had competed to save their sport had finally managed to rebuild the BBA. Three of these teams were currently staying together. Those were the Blade Breakers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the Barthez Battalion, who had taken up permanent residence at Kai's mansion in Moscow. After bringing down BEGA, the police had discovered that Voltaire had once again been behind the problems caused by Boris. This information was enough to earn both men life sentences in Moscow prison. As a result, Kai became the richest teen to walk the earth. All of these led them to where they were now.

Kai was sitting in the lounge with Miguel, Tala, Rei, Tyson, Max, Spencer and Matilda. They were trying to decide what to do for the rest of the evening. Or, more accurately, the others watched as Tyson and Max argued about it. Nobody else dared to voice their opinions since they didn't want to be drawn into the argument. After listening to a grand total of two hours non-stop complaining, the normally calm member of the Breakers, Rei, lost it.

"Would you two shut up? Do you have any idea how you sound? I don't care how, but you better decide what to do within the next five minutes or you're sleeping with the snow tonight!" The two guilty parties looked at each other in horror. Rescue came in the form of Miguel.

"Why don't we just go clubbing tonight? I heard there's a great new club that opened two weeks ago." Everybody sat up with interest. Well, almost everybody. Nobody seemed to notice the agitated state of a certain slate-haired blader. They were all very excited. They hadn't been clubbing in ages. Kai was severely stressing. He just hoped Miguel hadn't been talking about the club called Heat. He didn't want them finding out so soon. Scratch that. He didn't want them finding out at all. Sighing, he went upstairs to get ready, since he knew there was no way they would let him stay home. He knew the chances of him having a stress free evening were reduced to zero when he heard Tyson and Max running around gathering the rest of their house-mates. Sighing inwardly, Kai turned to face his cupboard to get an outfit together…

Miguel was running around his room acting like a psychopath. He was trying to put together a truly stunning outfit for tonight which would hopefully get him noticed by his crush. That's right. Miguel was head-over-heels in love with one of his house-mates, and to make it even worse, it was another guy. He smiled inwardly at the thought of a petite and slightly feminine frame, smooth ivory skin, stunning features, two-toned blue hair, and the most intense ruby-red eyes he had ever seen. The name put to this angelic being was none other than Kai Hiwitari. Miguel sighed again, imagining Kai's beautiful form, enticing eyes, full lips… And from there his mind took a flying leap into the gutter. Quickly shaking his head, he mentally pulled himself out of the steep slopes of the gutter he found himself in.

He shook his head again, making his way back to his nearly empty cupboard. He took note of his resources. He finally settled on a pair of tight black leather pants, a matching black shirt with, surprisingly, gold trimmings, a gold stud in his left ear, a gold chain-link belt around his waist, and chunky gold bracelets dangling from his wrists. All-in-all, he was a man with a mission. Tonight he would attempt to get close to his crush. He tried in vain to crush the small voice in his head saying that Kai might not even be gay. After checking his appearance in the mirror once more, he made his way to the foyer where most of the others were ready to get going. He noticed the only two missing were Tala and Kai. No sooner had he thought their names when a loud crash was heard from upstairs, followed by a crash and what sounded like a very pissed off Kai. Rushing towards the scene, they were just in time to see Tala doubled up with laughter on the floor while Kai was nowhere in sight. A few feet away from the bubbly red-head was a dark blue puddle of liquid and what looked suspiciously like shards of glass in-between. Seeing the questioning looks thrown at him, Tala sat up giggling.

"I don't think Kai will be wearing his face paint tonight. It seems I accidentally stole the jar and broke it." Seeing the looks on their faces sent him back into peals of laughter. Miguel sighed inwardly and calmed Tala enough to ask a question.

"Where did Kai go?" The red-haired blader looked at Miguel and smirked.

"I'm sure YOU'D like to know. He's sulking in his room." Miguel was suddenly very thankful that Tala had spoken softly, so that only he heard. He flushed a red that rivaled Tala's hair and made his way to Kai's room, followed closely by the others. They all knew it would take a lot of persuasion to get Kai out of his room now. Miguel mentally strangled Tala. And after all the work he put into his outfit! He knocked softly on Kai's door, and heard a muffled 'Go away!' before trying again. The others finally caught up, and Tyson yelled.

"Oh come on. I'm sure it can't look that bad. Stop trying to find excuses to stay at home." They heard a slight shuffling before he repeated his request for them to go away. Rei strode forward with determination and uttered the words that Kai had always hoped the neko-jin would never use.

"If you don't get out here right now I'm telling THAT to everyone present Kai!" They were shocked to hear Kai's voice turn slightly panicky.

"NO! I'm coming, I'm coming." The door was yanked open to reveal a leather-clad Kai. Miguel nearly tripped over his own tongue as he started to drool along with everyone else who laid eyes on Kai. The slate-haired blader was the shortest out of everyone except Matilda and Kenny. This was surprising since he used to be one of the tallest. His figure had also turned slightly feminine (much to his disgust), and he looked much cuter than he used to. He was currently dressed in a similar way to Miguel, except hi accessories were silver instead of gold, and he was missing the earring. The style of the accessories was much finer than those Miguel wore, but they suited his slim form. The black of his clothes was also trimmed in silver, and only served to enhance the slightly fragile look he had acquired. The thing that stood out most however, was the fact that his trademark blue face-paint was missing. Without them, his face seemed much softer. He looked… innocent. They could easily have mistaken him for somebody else had it not been for the exotic hair and eye colours he possessed.

Kai POV:

They're all staring at me. I must look stupid. I am going to KILL Tala for this. How could he do that to me? He knows why I wear that stuff. He knows how insecure and vulnerable I feel without them. Oh wait, they're talking to me. I hear Miguel whisper 'wow' and a blush bright red. Damn. I don't know why Miguel affects me like that, but I really wanna find out. I'm really confused. I was never really very good with emotions. Oh well. Guess I'll just take it as it comes. Hopefully Rei won't tell the others about the nightclub I own. That's the reason I don't wanna go. Chances are that the hip new club they heard about is Heat. MY club. I opened it as an escape. That plans officially scrapped ever since Rei accidentally walked in on him doing the paperwork for opening night. He strode past the others with his head bowed slightly. Hopefully they wouldn't comment on how timid he was acting since they saw him as some kind of tough guy. Little do they know how much of my real self they'll be seeing tonight…

Normal POV:

The others watched in surprise as Kai walked past them with his head bowed low. They thought he would at least snap at Rei or something. The only ones who weren't surprised by his seeming change in personality were the Demo Boys, Miguel and Rei. These were the only ones who either knew Kai as a child (Demo Boys) or took the time to observe him more closely (Rei and Miguel). After snapping out of their daze, they all made their way to the club…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: Remember to leave a review on your way out!

Kai: Get a life.

Jaheira1000: Shut up or I'll kill Miguel off in my story!

Kai: O.o

Jaheira1000: ;P


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion and Secrets

Jaheira1000: Here it is! My next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait and thanx 2 everyone who reviewed! You really made my day! I would've updated sooner, but I couldn't log in yesterday. -Mutters about evil computers planning a revolution-

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Get it? Got it? Good!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: Confusion and Secrets

After arriving at the club, everybody was very apprehensive. Judging by the bouncers at the door, and the very, very, very long line in front of the doors, this was a very exclusive club. Making their way over to the doors, they attempted to get in, but were very firmly refused. Kai stood forward quickly as he saw Tyson open his mouth. Seeing him, the bouncers immediately stood to the side to let him enter.

"They're with me." He said carelessly, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He noticed the fish-on-dry-land expression everybody seemed to be wearing. Smirking despite the situation, he strode forward like the owner he was. He headed straight for the private salon he always made use of. He was pleased to note how busy the club was. He had his grandfather's business skills without the world domination agenda. This made any venture he started a guaranteed success. He continued taking note of the finer aspects of his newest venture, and thus missed the conversation the others seemed to be having. Tyson was acting very indignant about the fact that the bouncers had stood aside for Kai, but not for the rest of them.

"How could they do that? It was like we didn't even exist! Haven't these people been following the news? I'm the world champ! Me! I beat Kai, but he still gets more respect!"

"Well Tyson. Maybe if you acted more mature you would get more respect. It isn't Kai's fault that people respect him. If anything, you can learn from him."

"Miguel...You're out of your mind. The only thing Mr. Sourpuss there can teach me is how to be a wet blanket." Seeing the glare Miguel leveled at him, made Tyson shut up fast.

"How dare you? What did he ever do to you? Why don't you just grow up?" Most of them were shocked by the outburst, but Claude had been expecting it. He had noticed how the gargoyle watched the phoenix and draw his own conclusions. He had forced his captain to confess a few weeks ago. Reading Kai's emotions however, was proving far more difficult. Breaking the two arguing bladers apart was no easy feat, but he managed it and dragged Miguel along.

They had finally reached the private parlor (A/N:BIG club), and Kai surprised them all by flopping down on a couch with a sigh. The others settled themselves, and Miguel managed to snag the spot next to Kai on the couch. After a while they started fidgeting. Everybody wanted to dance, but were unsure. As he observed their problem, Kai noticed his manager coming closer. He stopped the man with a single glare and inconspicuously made a motion with his phone. Seeing what he wanted, the manager turned and left. A few minutes later, Kai's cell started ringing. Picking up, he barked an irritated 'WHAT?' into the phone. He heard the man lose his train of thought for a moment before continuing.

"We have a slight problem with tonight's entertainment."

"What _kind_ of problem?" He asked dangerously.

"The replacement act can't make it so we have to get a new act or cancel tonight's entertainment." Kai cursed fluently and continuously in so many languages that everybody around him understood he was upset, regardless of nationality. After blowing off steam, he narrowed his eyes as his sharp mind started playing over his options. He knew that getting new entertainment was damn near impossible this late in the game. Admitting defeat, he made his decision. He had asked them to change that evening's entertainment when he realized they would be visiting his club. Now that plan was screwed. He would just have to swallow his pride and take it like a man.

"We'll go back to what was originally planned. I'll be there in five." He ended his call abruptly to find twelve sets of eyes on him.

"I'll be back later." Was the only thing he said before disappearing into the mass of moving bodies. A few minutes later, all the lights in the club went out and the music stopped. Suddenly, a spotlight came on to illuminate a stage set against the wall furthest from the entrance. The stage had a single pole running from the floor to the ceiling, right in the centre of the stage. The bladers realized they had front row seats for what was about to happen because they were practically up against the stage. An announcer bounded forward and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Heat is proud to present this evenings opening act. Welcome our clubs owner and best dancer, the Phoenix!" At these words the spectators burst into applause. The bladers also recalled seeing posters on the outside of the club advertising the Phoenix. Whoever he was, he seemed to be a very good dancer. Even the bladers had heard people talking about him. He was also apparently a former world champion dancer who had kept his face hidden. Even to this day, nobody knew who he was. Even when dancing in his own club, he never removed his mask. Many people flocked to the club in the hopes of catching one of his performances.

Everybody unknowingly sat closer to the edge of their seats, waiting for the performer to come forward.

The announcer stood aside and the spotlight moved to the curtains. As they moved aside, they revealed a slightly petite form clad totally in pitch black leather, with a black covering on his head which covered his hair. The figure had his back to the crowd as he waited for the music to start. When the music started flowing, the figure whirled around and started moving with the beat. He moved across the stage as if he was born on it. He glided smoothly without skipping a single beat. The music beat seductively, and he matched the tune by swinging around the pole in an equally seductive way.

As the figure continued the dance, everyone's eyes moved with him. It was as if he cast a spell over all those who watched. There was a world of emotion in those movements. Only a truly emotional and passionate person could dance like that.

Throughout the dance, the figure had kept his eyes closed. Some of the smarter bladers had started becoming suspicious about their captains timely disappearance, but as the music came to an end, the dancer gave a final twirl before opening his eyes.

All the bladers gasped simultaneously as bright blue eyes looked straight at them. The applause was deafening. The figure on the stage bowed once before departing. Half an hour later, Kai re-appeared silently. He was his usual silent self so nobody noticed him. After what seemed like an eternity, they all decided to head home.

That evening, Miguel had trouble sleeping. When he had watched that dancer on the stage, he had felt feelings rise within him that he had only ever felt for Kai. He had been so sure that the dancing figure on the stage was Kai, but how can that be possible when the dancer had blue eyes? Kai had red eyes.

He was feeling very low. He was so confused after seeing that dancer, he had completely forgotten his plans for seducing Kai. Was he really that fickle? He had told himself that his love for Kai was the completely overwhelming feeling that poets write about. How was it then that he had identical feelings for some random stranger he had never met before? Feeling thoroughly confused, he tossed and turned for hours before residing into peaceful slumber.

For the next few days, Miguel was lost in a daze. He was very confused as to what was happening to him. He felt like a traitor. He was disgusted with himself. After a lot of thought, he decided to go back to that club every evening until that dancer showed again.

Fortunately, Kai had gotten them free entrance into the club whenever they wanted to use it. Everybody figured it was because he was so rich that they listened to him. Shrugging it off, Miguel got ready. Most of the others had decided to go catch a movie while Kai had gone out to God knows where. The others had all opted to go for a walk to one of the parks. This left Miguel free to go to the club. After slipping through the entrance, he quickly made his way towards the private parlor. He wanted to find out who would be performing that evening, so he looked around for staff. Seeing two men talking to each other, he strode forward. He was about to draw their attention to him when a stray sentence slipped out.

"...so the boss better be careful." Hearing them talk about the owner/dancer made Miguel freeze. He tucked himself halfway behind a pillar to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah I know what you mean. The boss is a real nice guy. He's always looking after everybody. I just hope the cops stop whoever it is."

"It's probably just some star-struck fan who couldn't plan their way out of a paper bag. I'm sure they wouldn't really try."  
"You have a point. Besides, kidnapping is punished very severely here. I'm sure nothing will happen, but we really shouldn't be talking about this here." At this point, Miguel tuned them out. He had the information he wanted. From what they had said, somebody was threatening to kidnap the owner/dancer.

He shook his head and entered the private parlor. He seated himself and waited for the evening's entertainment to begin. He knew the possibility of the dancer being there tonight was high because he would want to keep his clients. They wouldn't want people to panic.

After another hour the entertainment was announced, and sure enough, it was him. This evening's entertainment was slightly different. The dancer began the song at the front of the stage. Tonight he was wearing black leather with phoenixes fashioned all over it in red. The head covering was also in place. As the dance came to an end however, the lights went out. Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Shouts were heard, as were the sounds of a struggle. As the lights came back on, the audience could only gape at the scene before them.

There was a masked man on the stage who was attempting to drag the dancer from the stage, who, in spite of his small stature, was putting up a tremendous struggle. Miguel rushed forward to help, but stopped short at what he saw. The kidnapper had taken a swing at the dancer, but he had retaliated and this was the beginning of a fight. However, the thing that made Miguel pause was when he saw something small, round, blue and soft lying at his feet. Looking closer, he realized it was a contact lens, and he picked it up for closer inspection.

His head shot up and there it was. The dancer had one red eye, and one blue. Miguel could only keep watching. Suddenly, the dancer seemed to realize that something was wrong. Looking straight at Miguel, he realized what he was holding, and his hand shot up to cover the red eye. This move however, distracted him enough for the kidnapper to land a blow to his chest. The other lens was also lost somewhere during this struggle.

Seeing him hit the ground, made Miguel snap back into focus. He rushed forward to help, but was struck by a sharp object. Looking down, he saw a small dart. He could feel his vision become slightly hazy. He could see the small figure on the ground trying to catch his breath. It had been a very hard blow to the chest and had apparently knocked his wind out.

The kidnapper ran forward and scooped the small struggling figure into his arms. He lifted a flare gun and shot a green flare into the air. Like magic, a rope-ladder was lowered. The large man took a running leap and grabbed the ladder, dragging his prisoner with him roughly. As he gripped the ladder, it started rising. As he struggled, the dancers mask and head-covering fell away. Miguel could only watch in horror and shout after them.

"Kai!..."

After that, Miguel knew no more as he fell unconscious...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go! Remember to leave a review on your way out! I decided to make it one long chapter instead of 2 short ones. There will be better explanations in the next chapter! Ja ne:P


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Problem

Jaheira1000: Hey everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I honestly don't know why I made this story go in this direction, but it seems to be writing itself. **AN IMPORTANT NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO GRAPHIC RAPE IN THIS STORY!**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Get it? Got it? Good!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: A Big Problem

_He was swimming in a sea of darkness. There was nothing here besides him. It was silent, dark and lonely. Turning his head slowly he still couldn't see anything. He suddenly heard soft noises like whispering. The sounds became louder and he suddenly jerked awake._ Looking around, Miguel noticed white sheets, white walls, white everything. He was in a hospital bed. He thought hard, trying to remember what happened. A sudden flash and all the memories came tumbling back. Overhearing the staff talking, the large masked man, the contact lenses, and...

"KAI!" Miguel tumbled out of the bed when the name broke free from his lips. Kai had been kidnapped! But by who? Why did they do that? Why was he on the stage in the first place? He had so many questions running through his head, he didn't even notice the door of his room opening to admit the doctor and all the other bladers. He only snapped back to reality when he heard Tyson's voice.

"Miguel? Dude, what are you doing on the floor?" The other bladers were shocked to see tears form in Miguel's eyes.

"What happened?" Was the softly voiced question. Claude decided to tell him straight.

"The night club was attacked. The owner, Kai, was kidnapped. Apparently a message had been sent before-hand that it was going to happen. It was a stalker who said he wanted to 'take care' of what is his. The leader kidnapped him while his cronies put everyone who tried to interfere out with sleep darts. They escaped via helicopter. It seems to have been well planned." Seeing the look on Miguel's face was enough to break their hearts. Tears flowed freely down his face. Everybody present knew about his feelings for the young slate-haired captain. Matilda stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Miguel. We'll get him back okay?" All he could do was nod his head. Miguel hardened his resolve. Kai wouldn't break down like this! He would stay calm and try to gather as much information as possible while the tracks were still fresh. Everybody was surprised to see Miguel's face harden with determination. He lifted his hand to wipe away the tears and begin his interrogation.

"Alright guys, it's up to us to get Kai back. First things first, Kenny!" The brown-haired boy looked up.

"Where you guys actually in the club or were you just in the area?"  
"No, we were at the club. We had gotten home earlier than expected and decided to go back to that club since we enjoyed it so much last time."  
"Good. Did you perhaps manage to capture anything on Dizzy's webcam? Anything that might help?" The others all looked at each other. Why hadn't they thought about that? Kenny took Dizzy everywhere with him and she almost always recorded what was being done. They watched as Kenny whipped Dizzy open and start typing away. They all gathered around the laptop as images of the previous evening came up. They took it slowly frame-by-frame. They were getting more and more desperate as the frames flashed by and they didn't see anything that could help them. Just as they were about to give up, Spencer cried out for them to stop.

"Chief stop! Go back two frames!" Doing as he asked, the chief gasped. There it was! Dizzy had managed to capture the helicopter on a single frame, and that frame clearly showed the make and serial number of the helicopter that had been used. Miguel nearly jumped for joy. They had a lead! And a very good one at that. While Kenny traced the information to find the owner, they started planning the rescue mission...

Kai groaned softly as his vision slid back into focus. The men who had kidnapped him had put him out using one of the darts used on anyone who tried to help him. Looking around, he noticed that he was lying on a bed covered by silk sheets. He was in a luxurious room, complete with television and balcony.

Getting up off the bed he made his way over to the balcony. As he looked over the edge he groaned again. He was a good five stories up. If he tried jumping it he would be flatter than a pancake upon reaching the bottom. He was so preoccupied with viewing his surroundings that he didn't notice the door to the room being unlocked and opened. He also didn't notice the steps coming closer until someone wrapped their arms tightly around his waist from behind. He gasped and tried to turn around, but was pinned against a hard chest. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and gasped again. It was someone he knew!

The mans name was Alexander Vorcov. He had short brown hair, evil green eyes that made on think of a snake, a tall muscular build, and overly polished manners when in public. He was a twenty year old business man who had been born into a rich family and just continued the family business. They had met when Vorcov was sixteen and he was fourteen. He had met him while living with his grandfather when he had been. It was widely known that Vorcov was gay, but it had never bothered him until he overheard a conversation between the two of them. His grandfather had been offering to engage the two of them. He had wanted the connection to their family since they were almost as powerful as Voltaire himself.

Kai struggled to release himself from the mans grasp, but was pinned too tightly. He heard the man laugh softly and the noise made him shiver.

"What's the matter my love? Aren't you happy to see me after so long?"

"Fuck off! As if I would be happy to see you of all people. Was it really necessary for you to kidnap me so I could refuse you again?" The brunette smirked.

"Is that so? What makes you think I'm going to give you a choice this time?" Kai paled slightly at these words. Seeing the Russian beauty pale made him smile. He had lusted after the boy ever since the day he first laid eyes on him. That feeling had grown into an obsession.

Kai had refused all of his advances and refused to come too close to him. He had finally given up on trying to play nice. He had been trying to trace Kai after all the trouble caused by Boris and BEGA. He had only recently managed to track down the blue-haired enigma. He had then wasted no time in implementing his plan to kidnap him.

If Kai didn't willingly want to marry him, then he would force him into it. He pressed the soft body against his own harder. He could feel Kai shift uncomfortably against him, and it was turning him on. He knew however, that now wasn't the time to force himself upon the boy. That had to wait until after they were married. He wanted this prize as his own. Even so, it was taking all of his will-power not to throw the boy across the mattress and ravish him. It would take a few days, but the plans for the wedding were moving forward. He had a few bogus witnesses ready, as well as a priest who was willing to do anything for a bit of extra money. All he needed now was a few days to set everything up...

Kai shivered to himself. It was four days since he discovered who his kidnapper was. Vorcov had finally managed to get everything ready and the wedding was only hours away. He had heard some troubling rumors about somebody who had been trying to track him, so he decided to hurry the wedding a bit. Little did he know, his plans would be interrupted sooner than he thought. He had procured a drug to make Kai pliable in order to convince him to sign the registry. It basically turned the person into a puppet who obeyed everything told to them for a few hours. He had just administered the drug into Kai's system, and was busy leading him to the registry where they would be married...

Meanwhile, the other bladers had managed to trace the ownership of the chopper to a company that hired them out. Kenny then managed to hack the company's files to discover that the last person to hire that specific model was a man going by the name of Alexander Vorcov. They had a bit of trouble tracking the man from there since he had covered his tracks well, but the details for his forthcoming marriage had given him away. They had discovered that by accident, but it had given them the opportunity to find his current whereabouts. They were currently rushing towards the registry that had been listed, not caring who he was to marry, but determined to get answers. They had no idea what awaited them once they arrived, but they were wondering why a man on the brink of marriage would commit a crime such as kidnapping and risk getting arrested just as he was getting married. Shrugging it off, they urged the driver Mr. Dickenson had provided to go faster...

After getting Kai to the registry, the ceremony proceeded smoothly until after the actual ceremony. Just as they finished signing the register, the doors burst open and the bladers came tumbling inside. What they saw in front of them was not what they had been expecting. Kai's eyes were half-lidded from the drug, and he looked a little zoned out. Miguel immediately stepped forward and addressed himself to the brunette.

"What is this? What do you think you're doing?" Vorcov smirked triumphantly.

"What does it look like? I'm getting married." They looked at him in shock. Tyson was the first to speak.

"But...to who?" The smirk grew wider.

"Why, to him." He said, gesturing lightly to the dazed boy next to him. They were in shock. He was getting married to Kai? How was that possible? Miguel spoke up bravely.

"Kai would never willingly marry someone like you!" Vorcov pinned Miguel with a glare.

"Who ever said he had a choice? What I say goes, and that's just what happened." Seeing the man's triumphant smirk made Miguel's blood run cold.

"What do you mean?" The man lifted Kai's left hand lightly.

"I'll let this speak for me." Miguel felt dead inside. On Kai's left ring finger was a plain gold ring. A wedding ring. As he watched in horror, something clicked in Miguel's brain.

"How could you have married him if he wasn't willing?" Volcov dropped Kai's hand and it fell limply to his side.

"Let's just say that mankind has made wonderful advances in science." A fury such as he had never known coursed through his veins.

"You drugged him." The other bladers all looked shocked.

"Very good Blondie, but figuring that out isn't going to get your precious little friend back. Legally we are married. The register has been signed by us both as well as several witnesses. There's nothing you can do about it." By now, all the bladers were very angry. Looking closely, they could see the effects of the drugs in Kai's system. It was like his will had been sapped out of him. His eyes were empty. As if it had been planned beforehand, Spencer, Tala, Ian, Tyson, Rei, Claude and Erin all tackled Volcov. Miguel rushed towards Kai who had slumped forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Matilda, Max and Kenny rushed ahead clearing the way for Miguel. He rushed out of the building and back to the waiting car. Following closely behind him was the rest of them who had jumped Vorcov. They couldn't keep him pinned down because a number of previously hidden bodyguards had jumped to his assistance. Scowling, Volcov watched them leave with his 'husband'. He cursed mentally and started trying to think up ways of getting back what was his.

Meanwhile, Kai had collapsed since the effect of the drug had almost worked its way out of his system. As he started stirring gently the others looked at each other nervously. They didn't know what to tell him when he woke up or how to act. Before they could think on it anymore, he groaned lightly and opened his eyes. As he woke up completely he looked around him and was surprised to find himself sitting in Miguel's lap.

"Um...what happened?" Suddenly memories flashed before him and he remembered being kidnapped, seeing the creep Volcov, then nothing. He whispered his next question.

"Was I drugged?" Looking at the others, Miguel decided to break the silence.

"Yes Kai, you were drugged. Do you remember anything?" They watched him thinking.

"No. It's all pretty much a blank between this morning and now. What happened? Why am I here?" They all looked at each other and decided to tell him. Tala spoke first.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves, but from what we were told and the research we did, he married you while you were drugged." Kai's eyes widened and his eyes shot to the wedding band on his left hand. Seeing the seemingly innocent ring there was just the last straw for him. He made a strangled sound before breaking down. He sobbed into his hands, shudders wracking his slight frame. After a while he calmed down a bit, but the others were shocked by his outburst. Kenny finally came up with a simple, but difficult solution.

"Hey guys! I think I know of a way for Kai to get out of this. Since he was married against his will while under the effects of drugs, we might be able to get the marriage nullified. It's not strictly a legal marriage. All we need to do is get that jerk to confess!" The others stared speechlessly at the young genius. They sat back comfortably to decide what to do next. Little did they know, Volcov wasn't about to give up so easily...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: So what do you guys think? Am I evil or what? Is this story original or just too plain weird. Let me know your thoughts! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery and kidnapping

Jaheira1000: OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys. I would have updated faster but I had a back operation cause I was in a car accident. I finally managed to update again though so here it is! Thanx to all who reviewed! Love ya!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Warnings: Ummmm… the usual

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: Discovery and kidnapping(Again)!

After getting back to Kai's mansion he wordlessly made his way upstairs. He needed time to clear his head.

Things weren't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to have left that life behind when he defeated his grandfather and Boris. Upon reaching his room he realized that these negative thoughts weren't going to help him get out of this situation.

After entering his room he flopped onto his bed and groaned into the pillow. He had a huge headache. 'Probably all the stress' He thought idly. At least all that had happened had made one thing clear. He was in love with Miguel. During those torturous days leading up to his 'marriage' he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. Unfortunately nobody would want somebody with so much baggage from the past. He wasn't worth the trouble.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the object of his thoughts enter the room. Walking up to him, Miguel placed his hand on the younger bladers shoulder. The reaction was almost instant. He whirled around grasping Miguels hand preparing to toss him aside.

Fortunately for Miguel, Kai seemed to realize it was him at the last minute and restrained himself from mutilating his crush. The force of jerking back his arm however, caused too much strain on his arm and Miguel who was perched on it came crashing down. This resultined in a highly compromising and embarassing situation. Miguel was lying on top of Kai, practically straddling him with their faces only half an inch apart. Both their faces resembled Tala's hair.

Seeing Kai blush gave Miguel hope. Leaning down slightly, he captured the surprised Phoenix's lips in a passionate kiss. Feeling the younger boy gasp Miguel wasted no time and promptly slipped his tongue inside.

After freezing in shock for a moment, Kai unwound and started kissing back.

Feeling him respond made Miguel braver and he slipped his arms around the petite frame before coming to rest on Kai's backside. Miguel felt Kai gasp into the kiss and he smirked. After a while, air became a serious issue to both boys and they reluctantly broke apart. No sooner had they broken apart than they locked lips again.

This continued for a few minutes before the two were rudely interrupted...by the rest of their housemates. The first thing to make them aware of their audience was a gasp followed by Tyson's very annoying voice.

"Oh my God! What are you two doing?" Hearing the stunned question and seeing the others' shocked expressions, Kai smirked and answered.

"We were playing a game Tyson."

"A game?"

"Yes baka, a game."

"What game?" Kai smirks.

"Tonsil hockey." Tyson's face turned contemplative for a moment before his captains words sunk in. His face twisted into a grossed-out expression.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! Are you serious?" Kai shot him his infamous death glare, which was effective even from his position beneath Miguel.

"Yes I am serious! Now will you please leave so we can get out of half-time and into the second half?" The looks on their faces were priceless. The formerly stunned bladers snapped out of their trances and rushed out of the room. Once sure they were all out of earshot, both boys broke into peals of laughter. After calming down from their near hysterical state, Miguel grinned wolfishly down at Kai who sweatdropped.

"Why does that look on your face look so intimidating?" His answer was a passionate kiss. They continued making out for a while before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms. Neither of them noticed the forbidding stare that watched them long into the night...

Waking up the next morning, Kai had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He had no idea why he felt like that, but the many years he had spent in the abbey had taught him to trust his instincts.

He untangled himself from Miguel's arms and had a quick shower before padding downstairs quietly. He took note of the fact that it was only five in the morning.

After making and downing a strong cup of black coffee, he made his way outside. As he walked accross the pure white snow, he was reminded of the gargoyle asleep in his bed. He smiled softly at the thought of the beautiful blond angel that he could call his own.

Sighing, he looked at his left hand yet again. Glinting maliciously was the plain gold ring that refused to be removed. They had tried everything, but nothing had managed to get it off.

Suddenly, Kai tensed up. He could feel someone's eyes on him. He was being followed! Whirling around, he was just in time to avoid the net which had obviously been mean to capture him. For the first time in his life, Kai managed to thank his abbey training. It had provided him with enhanced senses and reactions, such as avoiding the stealthily thrown net.

Crouching into a fighting stance, Kai slowly tried making his way back to the house. He kept his senses alert and kept looking around. He had a pretty good idea about who it was, but that only firmed his resolve to escape. He wasn't planning on going back to Volcov if he could help it.

Just before he managed to reach the sanctuary of the house, however, a few men rushed forward recklessly. 'They're probably too worried about what he'll do to them if they fail' He thought to himself while he effortlessly beat his attackers back.

Unfortunately, this thought made him a bit reckless himself, and he failed to notice the dart that effortlessly sunk into his skin. Realizing too late that he shouldn't have underestimated Volcov, Kai slumped forward. He noticed snake-like green eyes before sinking into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go! Please do remember to review on your way out! Ja ne:P


	5. Chapter 5: A New Hope

Jaheira1000: Here you go peeps. Sorry it took so long to get it up…I lost internet access. Gomen! Anyway…I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish…

**Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to KaiLover2006, Lioku and Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner. Thanx 4 getting me off my behind guys! The story is still dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who got me interested in the pairing!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: A New Hope

_All he could see was darkness…it surrounded him completely. He turned left, then right, then left again, but nothing broke the silence of the oppressive darkness around him. _

_Why couldn't he see anything? There wasn't even a pinpoint of colour to guide him, but suddenly…_

_He tilted his head to the side. _

_There! _

_It was merely a speck, but as he started walking closer it became larger. It was green. As he came even closer it became an eye, one eye became two, and before he knew it there was an entire face. _

"_Volcov!" He spat out the name as if it was poison. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light…_

Kai groaned as his eyes flickered open. That had been one seriously messed up dream. He opened his eyes fully and looked around expecting to see the familiar sight of his room, but instead was greeted by the sight of a King sized bed with light blue silk sheet and a room that definitely didn't look like his.

As he surveyed his surroundings, flashes from what had happened came back to him and he started mumbling.

"Miguel…made-out…fell asleep…five am…coffee…net…DART!" He shot out of the bed as his mind finished putting the pieces together. He had been kidnapped! He also remembered the last thing he saw, those horrible green eyes that always looked at him as if stripping him of his clothes.

Volcov had kidnapped him AGAIN, and Kai wasn't so sure that the others would be able to find him that fast again. As he was silently mapping out the room in his mind and looking for an escape, the door to the room opened and his 'husband' walked inside.

"Good Morning my dear, how are you feeling?" His only answer was a cold glare.

"Oh, now don't be like that. I'm not going to make you mine yet." There was no visible reaction, but Volcov saw the surprise in his eyes.

"It wouldn't be right for me to do that until I get rid of your little lover boy." Here he finally got a reaction. Kai leapt up from the bed and stalked closer in a menacing manner.

"Don't even think about Volcov." He spat out. His only reply was a laugh.

"Oh, this is priceless. You see, normally I wouldn't care about some small crush, but he has touched what is mine and can't forgive him for that. I saw you two kiss, and I don't want that happening ever again, so my best way of ensuring that is to just get rid of the obstacle." Kai tried to keep a tight reign on his anger. Volcov was trying to bait him and to make him angry. He was obviously trying to distract Kai from making a coherent escape plan.

Unfortunately his methods were working since Kai didn't know if he really was planning to kill Miguel or if he was just bluffing to anger Kai. Giving up the struggle with he thoughts he decided to focus on one thing at a time, but that meant he would have to escape first in order to make sure Miguel was alright.

As his thoughts calmed, he realized that Volcov might see his changed state of mind and decided to make his anger. He then proceeded to hurl verbal abuse at his captor.

When he ran out of insults in English and Japanese he reverted to Russian, and it felt surprisingly good to get it all off his chest, even if he was just faking his tantrum. His mind however, was already trying to think up ways to get out of there…

Meanwhile, Miguel had woken up to the sound of a slight commotion outside the bedroom. He slowly sat up and yawned looking around the room for Kai.

Everything that had happened was still fresh in his mind, so he was surprised to see the room empty of life save himself. Just as he was wondering where Kai had disappeared to, the door to the room was flung open and the other blader's came rushing in.

They all started explaining at once how Rei had come searching for Kai to ask him something, but had found that he wasn't in his room. Not wishing to bother Miguel who was still asleep he had decided to look outside.

As they reached this part of the explanation, Rei stepped forward to finish.

"I found this lying on the ground outside. Kenny analysed it and Dizzy says it was filled with a sleep inducing drug." Miguel stared in horror at the small silver dart cradled in Rei's fingers. His mind clicked the pieces into place and he leaped out of bed in a sudden burst of adrenaline.

"Volcov's kidnapped him again!" They all nodded gravely. Kenny had already begun a search, trying to find out Volcov's last known location. They couldn't afford to waste any time.

Something, however, was bothering Miguel. It njust felt like there was some reason that dart had been left behind. As if to lead him there.

As the thought occurred to him, they heard the sound of breaking glass as one of the windows smashed into tiny fragments. Looking around, the bladers noticed a number of masked men coming in through the their self-made entrance.

The bladers all grouped together and started running. The mansion was huge, so after a bit of running they decided to split up into two groups, but the funny thing was that their pursuers only chased after one of the group instead of splitting up as well.

Miguel's eyes narrowed as he came to a disturbing conclusion. They weren't chasing all of them, they were chasing a specific target. Seeing Rei come to the same conclusion, they nodded to each other and split the group again. Now it was only Miguel and Rei being chased, and they nodded at each other again before splitting into different hallways.

Miguel looked behind him to find himself being chased. He was only mildly surprised to find that he was obviously the target. It made sense to him, since the person who ordered the attack was most likely Vorcov. He had after all made out with Kai who Volcov considered his property, but for the life of him Miguel couldn't figure out HOW he even knew about that.

Shrugging this off however, he yet again turned down a hallway to get back to the others. He knew they would have planned some sort of trap up ahead, and he could only hope they were finished. As he skidded back into the room where they had started running from, Miguel was panting.

After he entered the room, his attempted assailants came bursting in, only to find themselves trapped. The other bladers had used some tapestry's and rope to make a make-shift net to capture the intruders.

In spite of its hastily made exterior, it was doing a very good job of binding them. Especially with Ian skipping around with another tapestry tying them all together.

They all sweatdropped at the sight of Ian skipping around the room before recollecting their thoughts.

Tala and Bryan stepped forward and narrowed their eyes. Everybody decided to let them handle the interrogation since they were so well suited for it. Can anyone say intimidating? I thought so.

After a few minutes and some pain-filled screams later, they had managed to extract the whereabouts of their friend from the now-shaking heap of limbs lying on the floor.

For the life of him, Miguel could not feel pity for the poor sods begging for their lives, spouting something about having family's to care for.

They had taken Kai from him, and he would do anything to get him back. He would not take this lying down. He knew Kai would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

As his depressing thoughts pressed down on him, he realized they would have to make a plan very quickly in order to save Kai, because if Volcov realized his men had not only failed, but spilled the information about his whereabouts, he would not hesitate to move Kai to an unknown destination and they would once again be at square one, not having a clue about where to even begin looking for him.

He quickly drew the other's attention to this fact and they quickly started discussing the plan. They would probably need a diversion of sorts, and then they would also need an infiltration team. And so they quickly put together a plan to rescue Kai…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaheira1000: There you go. I seem to be on a role now. I am able to update all my stories with no writers block at all! Remember to R&R! Go on…shoo! Ja ne:P


End file.
